


Twenty Flight Rock

by mynameisqwerty



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, I will ship them forever, Nowhere Boy - don't worry, One Shot, STRONG references to some other works by Thomas Brodie Sangster cough, These two are ADORABLE OKAY, cough, it's all completely innocent!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisqwerty/pseuds/mynameisqwerty
Summary: Ferb's first date with Vanessa, but Doof has other plans. he he.





	Twenty Flight Rock

Ferb took a deep breath as he pulled up outside Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated. Today was the day he was going to take Vanessa Doofensmirtz, the girl of his dreams, out. Dinner and movie. Simple.   
Not.   
He let his head sink back into his head seat. Clearing his mind wasn't helping. He was going to have to do this. There was no use putting it off any longer.   
He let the breath out slowly as he got out of the car, and looked up. He couldn't believe how big the building was, it towered over the others around it, and his girl was up in the penthouse. Not his girl yet, he chided himself, get a grip on yourself and don't think too far ahead, she might not even be really into you. This might be a pity date.   
Ferb stepped into the lobby. He felt incredibly indebted to whoever had thought to put an elevator in this place until he saw the sign.

OUT OF ORDER. DUE TO MAINTENACE.

And then a smaller, handwritten sign in a spiky scrawl insinuated:

CLIMB THE STAIRS YOU PUNK!

Ferb sighed. Vanessa had warned him this might happen, and he had an unnerving idea who had written the second sign, he also had a shrewd suspicion that the elevator wasn't broken at all.   
He tried pushing the up button through the yellow maintenance tape, but the elevator doors still didn't open.   
Ferb figured that maybe the elevator was broken after all. Taking another deep breath, he turned to the stairwell.   
As he passed the first floor, a song drifted into his head, and he started to hum and mumble the lyrics.   
"Well, I've got a girl with a record machine, when it comes to rocking she's a queen ...  
A young couple raced past and didn't hear Ferb.   
" ... all alone I can hold her tight,   
but she lives on the twentieth floor uptown,  
the elevator's broken down ..."  
He passed the 3rd floor.   
"So I walk one, two flights, three flights more ..."  
*  
By the time Ferb reached the penthouse, he was out of breath ... and sweaty. Vowing to make sure the maintenance people of this building would have a talking to after tonight, he quickly brushed back his green hair and tried to make himself mildly presentable.  
He rang the doorbell.  
*  
Inside was chaos, partly due to Perry the Platypus' and her father's latest run-in, as Vanessa raced past her father, trying to put her earrings in while managing not to trip over the rubble of the latest –inator.   
She wondered why Ferb was so late, but at the same time was slightly glad as it had given her a bit more time to look as good as she wanted to. Her father suddenly stood up and put out a hand to stop her. She tried to get past, a hand still at her ear.  
"Dad," she moaned, trying her best not to whine. "Let me past; this isn't going to be like Johnny,"  
"Exactly," Her father said. "Look how well that turned out! I will get the door,"  
He opened a crack, saw a flash of green and slammed the door straight back again, holding the door back as though afraid a horde of elephant could storm past ... or perhaps one bad-ass snail.   
"You never said he dyed his hair," Heinz exclaimed to his daughter, in a hoarse whisper.   
"Dad," she said again, pushing past him and opening the door herself, "it's natural! Oh, Hey Ferb, um, why are you ...?"  
"The elevator wasn't working; I am extremely sorry for my lateness, I had to walk up the stairs,"  
"Oh my, you look exhausted, come on inside," Vanessa insisted.   
"Oh no, I really couldn't," Ferb exclaimed. "I'm just a little out of breath. A few minutes, I'll be right as rain," He thought for a moment, "A glass of water wouldn't go astray though,"   
"Of course," Vanessa rushed back to the kitchen to get one. Ferb tried to stop himself staring at her, but it was difficult, she was so beautiful.   
"Sooo," Heinz stretched out the syllable just enough to make Ferb slightly edgy. "You're going to take my daughter out,"   
"Yes sir, and I'm so sorry, I should have introduced myself properly Mr. Doofensmirtz, I'm Ferb Fletcher, pleased to meet you I'm sure," Ferb held out his hand, but Vanessa's father didn't take it.   
"Hmmm," Doofensmirtz scrutinised the young hoodlum, not taking his hand. "I'm sure,"  
An awkward moment was avoided by Vanessa returning with the water. Ferb downed it quickly and thanked her. "Well," he said, "I guess we better be off,"  
"Yes," said Vanessa, eyeing her father, "We should. Bye Dad,"  
"Goodbye baby girl," As he leaned forward to kiss her cheek, Doofensmirtz eyed Fletcher. "I want her home promptly at 10,"  
"I'll be sure," Ferb replied in his reassuring voice.  
"Dad," Vanessa tried her best consoling voice, thankful for Ferb's support but at the same time feeling stifled by her father. "If the lift's broken, that'll leave hardly any time!"  
Doofensmirtz eyed the young man once more and sighed. It seemed like he'd just lost an enormous internal battle. "Don't worry; I have a feeling the lift will be ready by the time you get home,"  
As he closed the door, watching the youth taking his, baby girl, carefully down the stairs. He looked at the empty apartment, gloomily.   
The youth really seemed reliable, he was polite, careful, and he had climbed up to the penthouse just to see Vanessa. It seemed he was perfect for her. Doofensmirtz hated it.  
His little girl was growing up; soon she wasn't going to need her father anymore, she would rather be out with him.  
"Are you all right, sir?"   
It was Norm.  
"Of course I am, you pile of bolts!" Doofensmirtz snapped.  
"But there are tears on your lab coat, sir,"  
"Quiet you!"   
He walked over to a piece of tarpaulin and pulled it off what it had been concealing.   
"Come on Norm; we've got to get the lift back in the shaft before 10 o'clock,"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I made up about Ferb and Vanessa (obviously) It's got heavy references to Thomas Brodie Sangster's (the guy who plays Ferb) other work. (cough cough "Nowhere Boy")
> 
> P.S. If you want to hear Thomas Brodie Sangster actually sing Twenty Flight Rock, click the link -->
> 
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCJ8Uwj-1P8


End file.
